Grass Stains
by LttlMssTrouble
Summary: After the events in Somalia, Director Vance decides to reward Very Special Agent DiNozzo with an award. The one who comes collecting, however, is McGee. With grass stains on his jeans.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I found a one shot that I've written somewhere in the summer of 2009 and I never really finished it. Or maybe I had different plans with it, that I don't remember for the life of me. But I liked the premise of the story and decided to finish and upload it. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Ceremony**

* * *

Gibbs looked out of the window on the side, and noticed it had turned out to be a nice, sunny day. 'Were _is_ he,' grumbled Director Vance incredulous next to him. 'He is late. You did talk to him, right?' He shot a look to Gibbs, was silently waiting next to him. 'Yup,' Gibbs answered with a nod. 'So you are sure he received the invitation,' Vance stated. 'Yup,' another nod.

They were standing side by side, at the front of the auditorium waiting for the ceremony to start. Or more specific: waiting for the last guest of honor to show up. The auditorium was already filled with other Special Agents and invited guests, and on the stage five people were waiting to receive the awards they were rewarded with for outstanding achievements in the line of duty. The sixth chair on the stage was still empty, and Gibbs knew without a doubt that it would stay empty.

From the moment that Vance had talked with him about Tony's nomination for the Meritorious Service Medal, Gibbs had said that Tony didn't want it. Vance had scoffed, saying something in the lines of 'DiNozzo would probably crave the attention' and had dismissed Gibbs' reservations. Gibbs had shrugged and left the office. When he talked with Tony about it, Tony had giving him a doubting look and went back to his work. Gibbs knew that his Senior Field Agent had received the invitation a few months later, because Gibbs had placed it on Tony's desk himself and had seen him read it. No words were exchanged about it.

Vance looked at his watch, grumbled something unintelligible, and walked up the stage. Gibbs followed right behind him, and waited next to the other Team leaders of NCIS for Vance to start the ceremony. Gibbs noticed how the director started with the others first, probably to give Tony more time to show up. But Gibbs knew it wouldn't happen. He self never accepted his awards because he didn't do the job for those awards, but for the people he helped doing his work. He knew that Tony had an entirely different reason for not accepting: although he seemed to love attention, when push came to shove he didn't want it. He couldn't deal with attention that was solely directed at him as a person and he tried to avoid it as much as possible. It probably was the same reason that Tony would say that he was 'fine', when he actual wasn't: when people would pay close attention there was a chance they would see things that Tony would rather keep close to his chest. Acting as if everything was nice and dandy was always easier than letting people in. Gibbs recognized the behavior as something he had done often enough.

Gibbs blinked and put his focus back to the auditorium. Applause faded away for Ingrid Bergen, who had received the Navy Meritorious Civilian Service Award because she had invented a better way to process paperwork, and saved countless hours and money with that development. Gibbs smirked when he remembered learning to work with the new program. Yes, it saved a lot of time and probably money, but he was pretty sure that the trainers still were having nightmares after training him.

Finally, Vance looked around the public, scanning the faces for, if Gibbs had to take a guess, Senior Field Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Who wasn't there. Vance gave a glare towards Gibbs as if it was his responsibility to make sure that Tony was were Vance wanted him to be. Gibbs bit back a smirk and waited for the speech that would follow.

'This year I would like to take a moment to highlight one member of our Major Case Response Team. You all know Supervisory Special Agent Gibbs,' Vance gave Gibbs a nod and a round of applause erupted from the crowd. Gibbs stood impassively for a few moments and gave a stare to Vance who seemed to enjoy the moment tremendously and waited another few moments for the applause to die down. _That is what you get for never attending your own award ceremonies_ , Gibbs thought and he resisted an eye roll.

'Last year, one of the members of Gibbs' team, Special Agent David, was taken and held hostage in Somalia. Without the unwavering believe of Special Agent DiNozzo that his partner, Special Agent David, was still alive, we can be certain that Special Agent Ziva David would not have been found or rescued. Special Agent McGee and Special Agent DiNozzo have risked their lives to get her back. They tracked down the terrorist cell responsible, let themselves get captured to get into the enemy camp and rescued Special Agent David. We are beyond thankful and grateful for the skill, mindset and courage that they have shown and I would like to award Special Agent DiNozzo with the Meritorious Service Medal.' The public in the auditorium started applauding again, louder and more excited than they done previously. The story of how Ziva had been rescued was widely spread and popular among the agency and Gibbs knew that it had also been discussed in other 'Alphabet agencies', as Abby liked to call them. Gibbs didn't mind that he wasn't mentioned in the speech, even though he had made the kill shot. Because Vance was right: without DiNozzo's single-minded believe that Ziva was not dead, they would never have found her.

The applause for his Senior Field Agent kept coming, even though Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo did not, until Vance raised his hand. Slowly it became silent again. Before Vance could say anything, the entrance doors flew open and a red-headed, heaving McGee stood in the door opening. Gibbs lifted an eyebrow and scrutinized Tim. He thought his clothes looked rather … odd. He was wearing jeans with multiple green and brown stains. Grass stains? A white t-shirt on top of his jeans and a brown jacket that seemed totally out of place on the outfit. Actually: it looked like a jacket that Ducky would wear. McGee looked at the crowd that stared at him in silence and his face flushed even more.

'Special Agent Mcgee, is there something the matter?' Apparently McGee needed those words. He looked at Vance, straightened his shoulders and walked forward. 'Tony said he wouldn't make it. He asked me to accept the reward on his behalf,' he said to Vance. Vance looked even more pissed than before the ceremony had started and gave a short nod. McGee entered the stage, and walked up to Vance. Vance handed McGee the award, who thanked him and without an acceptance speech whatsoever, turned around and left the stage and the auditorium in seconds.

Gibbs looked outside again and wished that Vance would end things quick. He had a feeling he knew where his team was hiding out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is probably out of character, and not much is happening, but after this season's finale I needed something light and fluffy. So, here we go: this is why McGee had grass stains on his pants. I love to hear what you thought of this story, so don't hesitate to leave a review.

Also: yes, McGee did deserve an award because of what he had done to save Ziva, but there was something about the image of McGee running into a large room full of people, stained and well, that was so funny in my head that I decided against him _and_ Tony receiving an award. Also: I do think that McGee is the kind of person who would like to accept his awards. Not because he thinks he earned them, but because he thinks it's the right thing to do. And I also think he wouldn't have gone if Tony wouldn't have gone, because he is also _that_ kind of person. If you follow what I'm saying.

Anyway: onward with the last chapter of this two-shot.

* * *

 **Grass Stains**

* * *

In a park close by the NCIS office, five people were sitting together laughing and talking. Tony was playing catch with Palmer, Ducky was reading a book and Ziva and Abby were lying on their backs in the shade, softly talking to each other and giggling once in a while like they were two schoolgirls instead of a Gothic forensic scientist and an ass kicking assassin. Moments later McGee came running back from the award ceremony. He carried the brown jacket over his arm and a number of green, brown and grey stains showed on his shirt. He was still catching his breath when he gave the jacket back to Ducky, who smiled and laid it beside him.

'Thanks for borrowing Ducky, Vance wasn't too happy, but I doubt he would like to have seen this,' he grinned pointing at his stained shirt.

'No problem, Tim. Did you come in on time?'

'Barely, but I got it,' he turned to Tony. 'Tony, I've put it in my desk for now, if you want to take it home?'

'I don't care; I don't want it. I told Gibbs I don't need the stupid thing. Hope Vance chokes in it, serves him right,' Tony grumbled, throwing the football with slightly more force than was necessary back to Palmer who still caught it.

'That's not very nice, Tony,' Abby said. 'Besides, there are better ways to get rid of someone,' she added as an afterthought with a grin.

'Did you spoke with Gibbs?' Ziva asked, sitting up slightly.

'No, but he was at the ceremony, on the stage. I didn't think it was smart to let Vance get a hold of me. So, can we now continue?' he asked. 'Because we still have a few hours and I want to beat Tony with football.' Abby and Ziva got up on their feet and walked with Ducky to Tony, Tim and Jimmy. A few moments later they had formed two teams, and they huddled together to discuss tactics.

* * *

'So, how about an odd thirteen-left at Blacklung,' Tony said. He met two pair of asking eyes and sighed. 'All right. Abby plays to me; I am on the left side. Jimmy, you start running like hell, and I throw the football to Jimmy who catches it and makes a touchdown. Got it?'

Why didn't you say so immediately?' Abby asked.

'I _did_ say so immediately,' Tony objected.

'But I didn't understand it how you said it!'

'But we understand it now,' Jimmy grinned.

'Good! 'Hey Captain, ready yet?' Tony stood straight and shouted towards the other team.

Ziva looked up. 'Can you not just wait for a few minutes you big buffoon?' She ducked back towards McGee and Ducky.

'Yeah, she would get that one right,' Tony chuckled. They went to the field and took their positions, waiting for the others to be ready.

'McGee, you take Abby, Ducky, try to stop Tony from throwing and Jimmy will be mine,' she instructed again.

'Why do you say how we play,' McGee asked. 'You've never played ball before. Ever,'

'Because I can hurt you in so many ways, it is not even remotely funny,' Ziva deadpanned. McGee swallowed and nodded, before they too stepped on to the field. Even though he knew she wouldn't hurt him – probably – there was always a risk. And he liked his body parts attached and functioning like they did … They disbanded the huddle, and grouped in front of Tony, Abby and Palmer who were grinning and waiting for them.

* * *

'Hut one! Hut two!' Abby yelled, going for the terms she thought that she had heard before. She was holding the ball steady in her hands, got up and ran back. McGee was running towards her and she quickly threw the ball towards Tony, who caught it easily. McGee folded his arms around Abby who was squealing with laughter and falling on the ground, taking Tim with her. Tony looked around the field and saw Jimmy running, with Ziva close behind him.

'Palmer! Left!' he shouted. Palmer looked up, Tony threw the ball with force, it flew perfectly straight toward the middle of their field, Jimmy angled more toward it. The ball was a little bit too high for him and he jumped to catch it… he caught it mid-air, landed on his feet, surprising everyone including himself, and ran towards the end zone!

Jimmy vaguely heard the cheering and shouting from the others behind him and he _knew_ Ziva was right on his heels, desperately trying to catch up, but it seemed that she started a little bit too late and the knowledge of the possibility to score gave Jimmy Palmer wings: he ran like he had never ran before. He ran so fast, that when he had entered the end zone, he couldn't stop: he stumbled, rolled over and lay flat on his back. He opened his eyes and adjusted his glasses carefully and blinked a few times – staring straight into two piercing blue eyes.

'Hey Gibbs,' he quipped, blushing but smiling at the same time.

'Palmer,' Gibbs answered, and he offered his hand. Palmer got it and stood up carefully. Ziva was right next to him, panting slightly and laughing.

'That was a nice catch, did you ever play football in college?' Gibbs asked, while they walked back to the others.

'N … No, never. It was just a good throw,' Jimmy answered, still taken aback a bit by his catch and how he had fallen down at Gibbs' feet. 'Don't sell yourself short, Palmer,' Gibbs answered. 'He is right, it was a good catch Jimmy,' Ziva agreed with a nod. Before Jimmy could answer they had reached the others.

'DiNozzo!' Gibbs barked. 'Yes Boss!' 'Weren't you supposed to be somewhere else, like half an hour ago?' Gibbs asked with a gruff tone in his voice. Tony acted as if he thought about it. 'Nope, not that I know off, nothing important that I missed.' Gibbs gave him one of his stares, but Tony didn't back down. Gibbs dropped the gruff act and nodded. 'You did good,' he simply said. Tony ducked his head and a blush appeared on his cheeks. Tony tried to ignore the blush and looked around them. 'You wanna play with us Boss?' he suggested.

'Yes, that sounds like an excellent idea, you can replace me Jethro,' Ducky nodded, already walking back to the spot where he had been sitting reading. Gibbs nodded at the suggestion and followed Ducky with his eyes. He noted the brown jacket on the ground and he looked straight at McGee who was sweating slightly and looking relaxed and playful, sitting next to Abby on the ground who was already cheering about the thought of Gibbs playing football with them.

Ziva stood in front of Tony, who was now twirling the football on his finger. Ziva was gesturing something to him what looked suspiciously like acting like a monkey. Tony grinned, dropped the football, stuck out his tongue and pulled her hair before she could get out of reach. Seconds later they were wrestling with each other and in a blink of an eye they were on the ground in a tangle of limbs and laughter.

 _No wonder Tim had grass stains on his clothing._

Gibbs felt pride swelling up inside him, and enjoyed the feeling for a moment. 'I'll be referee,' he said. Several minutes later they were playing again, but not for long: Ziva tackled Tony, Palmer grabbed the football while Abby jumped on McGee's back, stopping him from running. Ducky had left his book and stood in the middle of the field, taking photos of the mayhem. Gibbs started grinning widely, while he watched the antics of his team.

All was good.


End file.
